Illegal Zane Change
by Phoebsfan
Summary: She never gave him permission, but then when had that ever stopped him.


Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. Talk to SyFy.

Rating: T

AN: Title credit has to go to the amazing Lance. I couldn't for the life of me come up with a fitting one. So thanks!

* * *

She wasn't the kind of girl who moped in a cute manner. She didn't bring out the frilly pajamas or pamper herself with a long soak in the tub and lotions. No, when Josephina Lupo was upset, she pulled out the sweat pants and brought out the ice cream. She found herself on the couch with some reality television.

Carter was probably beginning to wonder if she would ever leave the couch again. And even she wondered if leaving was ever going to be a good idea. It seemed that every time she did, life just got that much worse. Perhaps her best course of action was to stay curled up with Ben and Jerry finding out who got voted off next.

At least then she wouldn't have to watch as Zane danced on her broken heart.

What made things worse though, was that even her little couch bubble wasn't safe. Zoe was more than eager to share just how amazing Zane was. Just how much fun they were having. Just how glad she was that things were working just so well.

Which made Jo just want to vomit. Or cry. It varied from day to day, situation to situation.

Things had been fine, they had gotten to a tolerable level of depression. Perhaps even beginning to see an incline toward simple melancholy. She had put the sweat pants away and broken out the sexy lingerie again.

And then he had kissed her.

Who could really blame her for bringing the pants out of retirement after that?

That was how she found herself, looking somewhat less than amazing sitting on Carter's couch. Zane sandwiched in between Zoe and herself. She didn't think that she could create a more awkward moment if she tried.

What she had tried to do was leave. The moment the front door opened and Zoe walked in, Zane following with a less than amused look on his face. She had stood up and started to make her retreat before anyone could object. Though she didn't know why either one of them would, after all who really wanted a third wheel on the couch in the middle of a date?

Apparently, Zane did.

He had called out to her as she started for the stairs, begged her to stay, they were just going to watch a movie. Didn't want to kick her out. Jo wondered as he floundered for a minute, if he wasn't nervous about being left alone with Zoe, which also made no sense whatsoever. Shouldn't he be begging her to leave so he could be alone with Zoe. So he could stick his tongue down her throat without interruption or observation. Feel her up without someone sitting right next to them. She had been on enough dates with him to know how he operated. Enough to make her sick at the thought.

Jo tried to force the memories of a few of their 'movie nights' from her mind. There really wasn't much movie watching going on. Everyone knew that was just code for making out on the couch like two teenagers afraid to get caught. At least, it had been with them. Zane had seen more than one of those lingerie sets he had purchased for her, for the first time during movie night.

So why he wanted her there while he put the moves on the sheriff's daughter was beyond her. Unless he was trying to get back at her for lying to him. For the kiss. She hoped not, prayed that she wouldn't have to witness him all cuddly and affectionate with someone else a mere handful of feet away. She knew that that was more than she could handle.

She objected, claimed she was tired. Zoe sided with her, but Zane still somehow managed to talk them both into sitting down on the couch with a movie.

Zoe, sensing that the whole thing was making Jo more than uncomfortable, placed herself next to Jo on the couch. But Zane wouldn't have it, he sandwiched himself between them, forcing them both to scoot to the opposite edges of the couch. Jo tried to reason that this way when he grabbed Zoe and shoved his tongue in her mouth, as he was inevitably going to do at some point, he would at least be leaning the other direction. Perhaps it would allow her an easier escape.

The movie was some slasher flick. Full of opportunities to seek comfort, it was just the kind of movie made for cuddling closer. With minimal real plot allowing for ample distraction. It was the kind of movie Zane picked for the first movie night when things were still a little awkward. When she had still needed an excuse to slide closer. After that, movie night became whatever was on television, then it had evolved to the television not being needed and had moved to the bedroom.

Jo closed her eyes as the images rushed back to her, mixed with a sick sinking feeling in her stomach. That was what Zoe had to look forward to. It was what Zoe would... that urge to vomit bubbled in her throat again and she started to rise but Zane reached over and grabbed her thigh, holding her down.

"You have a rough day?" Zane asked as he gestured to her sweatpants.

No, it was great, especially the part where you stuck your damn tongue down my throat and then ran off with your girlfriend.

"It was fine. Watch the movie." Jo bit out and moved his hand from her thigh to his lap. Zoe was burying her face in Zane's shoulder to avoid seeing the horrific display on the tv, which also prevented her from noticing Zane's wandering hand.

It pissed her off. The way Zane smirked. Like he knew exactly what he was doing. Like he knew that she knew exactly why he had picked that movie. Like he wanted to rattle her.

Well she wasn't going to reward him.

The first forty minutes of the movie were absolute torture. Zoe was trying her best to get Zane to respond to her feminine wiles. Zane was doing his best to torment her as he gave in to Zoe's advances every once in awhile. A kiss to her forehead here, a cuddle there, all the while watching Jo's reaction from the corner of his eye.

Then Zoe fell asleep and the entire dynamic changed.

At first Jo had nearly jumped out of her skin when Zane's hand found its way to her thigh again. Her eyes darting to Zane to see him hold a finger up to his lips indicating she should be quiet, then pointing toward Zoe who dozed next to him.

Jo grabbed his wrist and flung his hand back at him. He smirked and gently pushed Zoe to the opposite arm of the couch so she was resting against the couch and not him. His eyes returned to the screen and Jo thought it was over, so she also went back to watching the movie.

Not a full minute later his hand was back, his fingers tracing random patterns on her thigh.

She froze. Cast her eyes in Zoe's direction. Hesitating as Zoe started to snore.

He leaned closer, his breath warm on her ear.

"She's out like a light. Relax." He whispered as he moved his hand higher and brushed his nose against her cheek. "I can't stop thinking about you." He admitted.

She swallowed, every inch of her on fire again.

Damn him.

"I wanted you to stay, because I wanted to do this." His lips landed on her skin, just below her ear, applying the most delightful pressure. His hand traveled up her hip, across her lower stomach—so dangerously low she thought he was going to skip all the bases and go directly home—and wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

She put her hands against his chest and pushed, half heartedly. Her fingers flexing, tightening around the fabric of his skin tight shirt, pulling him closer and pushing him away at the same time. She shuddered against him as he nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin along her neck. Lost in the sensations.

"You're going to have to wear your hair down tomorrow." Zane smirked then pulled away.

Jo's eyes widened as her hand shot to her neck, investigating the area for damage. Zane's laughter, a mere rumble in the back of his throat, low and dangerous as he grabbed her wrist and pulled it away from her neck.

"I'm kidding." He smirked, her hand still in his.

"Shut up, and watch the movie." Jo grumbled and pulled her hand from his. He leaned closer as if to resume his earlier activity.

"And stay on your side of the couch, I am not afraid to dismember you." She shoved him away again, causing Zoe to stir beside him. They both froze for a minute as Zoe settled back into sleep.

The movie played on in front of them, but neither of them were paying much attention.

"But Jo-Jo I wouldn't be half as fun that way." Zane teased after a moment.

"Don't call me that." She sighed, part of her liked it entirely too much when he did.

"Did the other me call you that?" He asked, honestly wanting to know.

She wished he wouldn't refer to things he shouldn't know about.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She denied. It would be easier if she didn't have to. Easier if she could just come out and say it all. He wasn't going to believe her lies. He knew too damn much.

Her kiss had been too damn telling.

Well it wasn't her fault, what the hell was she supposed to do when he pressed his lips to hers? How the hell was she supposed to pretend that it didn't effect her?

It wasn't fair.

"Prove it. Kiss me again." He coaxed as he leaned closer, completely unaware of the concept of personal space. His hand rested on her waist again, his nose brushing her cheek as he whispered in her ear.

"Kiss your girlfriend." She retorted and turned her head away from him. His fingers wandered up her side, brushing the side of her breast suggestively. She squirmed next to him, crossed her legs and tried to wiggle from his embrace.

"She's sleeping." He smiled, delighted in all of her nonverbal responses. Almost relieved to see that his touch had such power over her. It only confirmed his theory more.

"So wake her up. I'm going to bed." Jo tried to rise from the couch but he held her down. He knew that if she really wanted to escape she could.

If she really wanted to, she could kick his ass.

"Stay. Talk to me." He whispered, his lips brushing her ear and sending chills down her spine.

"I don't have anything to say." She nearly gasped.

"Then don't talk." He growled, surprised at his desperate need to taste her again. His tongue darted out to toy with her deliciously plump lower lip, she yielded slightly. Angling her head a bit to make his quest more rewarding.

Her lips parting, his hand slid up to cup her cheek.

She toyed with him, letting him catch her lip just to pull it away. Letting his tongue in her mouth just to force it back out with her own. Playing hard to get and making him crazy with need.

Zoe never made him feel even a tenth of what Jo did.

"Zane. Cut it out." She murmured after a moment, when his hand wandered back down to slip under her shirt and rest against her stomach. Reality rushing back in, she wasn't exactly making out with him, but she was giving him almost uninterpreted access to her. She never gave him permission, but then when had that stopped him. It was disturbingly dangerous, and she knew it. Not to mention that his girlfriend, one of her best friends, was sleeping not five feet from where he was feeling her up.

It took everything in him to pull back. Like she was some highly addictive substance, his hands ached with the loss of her skin. His lips tingled as they parted from her red and attention swollen counterparts. But he honored her request and folded his itching fingers in his lap.

"Get up and leave. I'm giving you an out." He whispered, then the devil in him added. "Or stay... You can't tell me there aren't sparks."

"None." It nearly broke her heart to lie. Sometimes he would say things in the same way. Completely innocent, and taken out of a context he knew nothing about. But they would be _his_ words. And they would bring that rush of emotion, of memories that he would never share.

Of an electrifying kiss, and a teasing comment made in jest to lighten a serious situation. The relief that had filled her when he was pronounced safe. Never knowing she would lose him in the end anyway.

"You're an awful liar." He teased as the darkness filled her eyes again. That overwhelming sadness that killed a part of him as well.

"You have a girlfriend. I won't hurt her." She choked out.

"She's not my girlfriend." He soothed as he took her hand between his and rubbed the back of her knuckles with his thumb. His surprising sweetness slayed her, like it always had. Like he was changing into that man.

_Hers._

"She doesn't know that." Jo sighed, her eyes on Zoe.

"Hey Lupo, you argue too much. Don't you know that breaking the rules is good for you every now and then." He teased as he placed her conquered hand on his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist again.

"Following them would be good for you." She murmured, her hand traveling up his chest, around behind his neck to tug lightly at his hair. Her light touch sending chills down his spine.

He released her waist and grabbed her hand again, stopping her from tormenting him more.

"Maybe later. We could use the closet if you want. I mean if doing this with Zoe right there is your only objection." He suggested.

She yanked her hand from his and slapped his cheek. Like an arrow to her heart as she remembered using that closet with him. Being coaxed inside in a similar manner. Not wanting Zoe to see.

It was too hard.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She demanded harshly, watching as his hand traveled to his cheek.

"Damn girl! I kissed you and it's all I can think about. I want to do it again." He bit out coldly. Though he really wasn't sure why. Zoe didn't take half the effort.

"Zane." Jo sighed, like his name was synonymous with exasperation. An insult. A waste of time and effort.

"I don't want to play games anymore. You're the biggest goddamn tease in this town. I've waited years to have your tongue in my mouth and now... What the hell did you think was going to happen?" He demanded. Turned his body, lifted her legs so that he could angle closer, placed the one closest to him behind his back, let the other rest in his lap. Forcing her to turn toward him as well.

"You hated me." She offered, desperate for any excuse. Her body aching to act on Zane's advances. Her heart paralyzed with fear. Her brain frantic with worry that Zoe would wake up and catch them.

"About as much as you hated me. Which let's face it, wasn't all that much. You were just mad I slept with Trina. I think that two years is punishment enough. We weren't even together. You turned me down."

What was he even talking about? It was times like this she wished that altered time lines came with cheat sheets. She couldn't very well ask him what he meant.

"I... I..." She floundered, he leaned forward nearly laying on top of her.

"You were right. I did it to piss you off. But damn Jo-Jo, if I had known you'd hold a grudge this long..." He sighed. "I've wanted you from day one. You knew that. But you were always so much better than everyone. So untouchable. I wanted to make you pay, and it worked. I just never imaged how well. So I'm sorry. Is that what you need to hear?"

Jo stared at him in shock. It figured. It wasn't like she was the same woman anyway.

Zane pulled back.

"Though the taser thing was hot, it got old real fast." He mused out loud.

Jo smiled. Yeah, she imagined even her Zane would agree with that. They weren't that different.

"You liked it when I tasered you?" She teased with a smirk. He smirked back, his hand resting on her knee.

"No, I liked irritating you to the point of tasering." He corrected, slowly moving his hand up her thigh.

"If you don't move your hand right now, my taser will find you again." She smiled sweetly and he paused his wandering hand.

"You don't have it with you." He dared her. She leaned forward to bring her face into his.

"How do you know, and do you really want to test that?" She threatened.

"Before I answer that, can I strip search you?" He breathed against her lips.

"No. God. Does Zoe know what she's getting with you?" She asked as she pressed her hands against his shoulders and shoved him away, untangling her legs from around him and turning back to face the movie.

"That isn't an issue." He whispered seriously as he settled back next to her.

"Oh, just watch the movie already." Jo rolled her eyes as he placed his hand back on her thigh. If she ignored him, maybe he would get over it. In the meantime maybe she could close her eyes and pretend he was hers.

That it wasn't so damn complicated.

"You know we aren't sitting here for the movie. How long are you going to pretend you don't want this?" He continued, determined not to drop it. For the first time in a long time he had a shot. He felt like the last two years had been spent wandering from girl to girl, waiting for the real thing.

Waiting for her to open her eyes and admit it.

Whether she had or not, things had definitely changed between them.

It might be the only chance he got.

"Who's pretending?" Jo objected.

"Wake Zoe up then. Tell her you're going to bed. Leave me alone down here with her." His whisper forceful as he felt his chance slipping through his fingers.

"No!" Her quiet exclamation more desperate than she would have liked to admit to.

"Ah ha!" He smirked.

"Ah ha nothing, I don't trust you. If I leave you down here with her, you are going to break her heart." She objected.

"Or just get under her clothes. Which one bothers you more? Knowing that I'm getting friendly with your friend when I'm not as serious as she is, or knowing that it's her skin under my fingertips and not yours?"

All of the above wasn't an option and if she was honest with herself it wouldn't be the answer either. Zoe was a big girl and would get over it.

She couldn't say the same for herself. Not yet, anyway.

"Get over yourself." She lied.

"Give in." He prompted. She wanted to. Wanted their realities to merge. Him and Her. Them.

"Never." She defied him. She wanted to change lanes with him. But he was breaking all the rules, like always. Why hadn't she seen this coming?

"Don't tempt me, Lupo. I always get what I want." He murmured before pulling his hand from her thigh and turning his attention back to the movie.

"I know." She whispered quietly.

That was what she was afraid of.


End file.
